terrian_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi's Mansion (Episode)
The episode starts with Luigi sitting in an armchair in the Mushroom Kingdom Living Room watching TV. Magenta lightning and thunder cracks outside as the phone rings. The power goes out but the phone still rings. Luigi picks up the phone and it is Professor E. Gad. E Gad is glad Luigi picked up. He tells Luigi the ghosts in Luigi's Mansion started acting up again and he is hiding in the cellar because they are everywhere and they can possess people and objects. He says he needs the help of his best ghostbuster. He prepares the Pixelator but Luigi slams down the phone and gets back in his chair. The next morning, the sky is lavendar, the clouds ars purple, magenta lightning is coming down, thunder can be heard, and black raindrops are falling. Mason, Meggy, Mario, Dry Bones, Link, Princess Bloodstone, and Mr. Game And Watch are in the kitchen looking for flashlights because it is really dark outside and the power hasn't come back on. They find them and then head into the B.W.R.. Luigi wakes up and gets a call from Proffesor E Gad. Luigi notices it is a video call. Luigi looks at E Gad and screams which brings Mason, Meggy, Mario, Link, Princess Bloodstone, Princess Peach, Dry Bones, and Mr. Game And Watch running into the room. Holo-Mason also activates from Luigi's scream. E Gad is cackling evilly, his skin is pale, and his eyes are purple! He is possessed! A ghost E Gad! A Gadost! Gadost without saying a word, activates the Pixelator and beams everyone to the mansion. He teleports them to a torture chamber and says that it was not nice knowing them and to die now. He then sends out an army of ghosts and fires King Boo's wand which he somehow got ahold of. Luigi quickly hands everyone poltergusts and everyone begins ghostbusting. Gadost then snaps his fingers and way too many ghosts come. They corner the group and deactivate the poltergusts. They then knock out the group and the group wakes up in a jail cell. Everyone needs to find a way to escape. Mr. Game And Watch slides inbetween the bars because he is 2D. Mason opens the Alternate Dimension portal and goes through it and opens and goes through another one outside the jail cell. Holo-Mason simply deactivates his hologram and Mason grabs it and pulls it through the bars. Princess Bloodstone punches the bars so hard she glitches through them. Dry Bones throws his head, left arm, and legs inbetween the bars. His remaining torso with his right arm still attached crawls inbetween the bars. Mario takes a cutout of a goomba and slams it in his face which makes him small and able to get through the bars. Luigi uses his backup poltergust to suck in the bars so he can escape and Meggy escapes with him. They then run away to a pay phone and they call the ghostbusters who then rush in and suck away all the ghosts and free E Gad from... King Boo! However, they just suck King Boo and the Boo army into their equipment. Characters * Luigi * Professor E. Gad * Mason * Meggy * Mario * Dry Bones * Link * Princess Bloodstone * Mr. Game & Watch * Princess Peach * Holo-Mason * King Boo * Boos * Ghosts * Egon Spangler * Raymond Stantz * Peter Venkman * Winston Zeddemore * Abby Yates * Erin Gilbert * Jillian Holtzmann * Patty Tolan * Stay Puft Jr. * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man * Slimer Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Holiday Specials